Abram Petrovich Gannibal
"Gannibal" redirects here. For Abram Gannibal's son and Russian general, see Ivan Gannibal. | death_place = | signature = SignatureAbramPetrovichGannibal.jpg | signature_size = 160px }} Major-General Abram PetrovichThe Russian middle name or patronym is based on the father's first name; in this case it is based on the godfather's, Peter the Great Gannibal, also Hannibal or Ganibal or Ibrahim Hannibal or Abram Petrov ( ; 1696 – 14 May 1781), was an African kidnapped and brought to Russia. He became major-general, military engineer, governor of Reval and nobleman of the Russian Empire. He is perhaps best known today as the great-grandfather of Alexander Pushkin, who wrote an unfinished novel about him, Peter the Great's Lord. Early life His origins are uncertain. The main reliable accounts of Abram’s life come from Pushkin's Peter the Great's Negro. Scholars argue that Pushkin's account may be inaccurate due to the author’s desire to elevate the status of his ancestors and family. There are a number of contradictions between the biographies of Pushkin and the German novel, The Blackamoor of Peter the Great. Writings about Gannibal suggest he was born in 1696 in a village called "Lagon", in present day Eritrea, located "on the northern side of the Mareb River..." (which serves as much of the modern border between Ethiopia and Eritrea). On an 1810 map by Henry Salt, "Logo" appears in Ethiopia (the area corresponds to today's Loggo Sarda, which had its own rulers, and which is inhabited by Christian Tigrinyans and Muslim Saho; others claim it to correspond to nearby Loggo Chewa further west in Eritrea). The research (1996) of Dieudonné Gnammankou suggests he may actually have been from what is now the Sultanate of Logone-Birni on the Logone River, in Cameroon, south of Lake Chad. In an official document that Gannibal submitted in 1742 to Empress Elizabeth, while petitioning for the rank of nobility and a coat of arms, he asked for the right to use a family crest emblazoned with an elephant and the mysterious word "FVMMO" (means homeland in Kotoko). However, FVMMO has also been suggested to stand for the Latin expression "Fortuna Vitam Meam Mutavit Oppido" which means "Fortune has changed my life entirely."The latin adverb "oppido" (entirely) has not to be confused with the word "oppidum" in ablative, that signified "a town"! At the age of seven (c. 1703), Gannibal was stolen and taken to the court of the Ottoman Sultan at Constantinople. Based on the year, the Sultan was either Mustafa II (reigned 1695–1703) or Ahmed III (reigned 1703–1730). The German biography of Gannibal, compiled anonymously from his own words, explains that "the children of the noble families were taken to the ruler of all the Muslims, the Turkish sultan, as hostages", to be killed. In 1704, after one year in Constantinople, Gannibal was ransomed and brought to the Russian capital by the deputy of the Russian ambassador Sava Vladislavich-Raguzinsky, on orders of his superiors (one of whom was Pyotr Andreyevich Tolstoy, great-grandfather of the celebrated writer Leo Tolstoy). Emperor Peter the Great is noted to have taken a liking to young Abram’s intelligence and potential for military service and brought the child into his home. Abram had a close relationship with Peter, and starting at a young age Abram would travel alongside Peter during his military campaigns. During these military journeys, Abram served as his godfather’s valet. Abram valued his relationship with his godfather, as well as Peter’s daughter (Elizabeth), and loyal to them as if they were family. Gannibal was baptized in 1705, in St. Paraskeva Church in Vilnius, with Peter the Great as his godfather. The date of Gannibal’s baptism held personal significance and he used the date as his birthday because he did not know his actual date of birth. Education In 1717, Gannibal was taken to Metz (although Pushkin claimed Paris)notes to Folio Bilingue edition to continue an education in the arts, sciences and warfare. By then he was fluent in several languages and knew mathematics and geometry. In 1718 Gannibal joined the French Army with hopes of pleasing his godfather by expanding his military engineering education. He fought with the forces of Louis XV of France against those of Louis' uncle Philip V of Spain and rose to the rank of captain. It was during his time in France that Gannibal adopted his surname in honor of the Carthaginian general Hannibal (Gannibal being the traditional transliteration of the name in Russian).While fighting in the French war against Spain, Gannibal received a head injury. Abram returned to Metz to further his education at a new artillery school. In Paris he met and befriended such Enlightenment figures as Denis Diderot, the Baron de Montesquieu and Voltaire. (This claim by his biographer Hugh Barnes is disputed by reviewer Andrew Kahn.[http://www.powells.com/review/2005_10_02.html Black Russian - A Review by Andrew Kahn of Hugh Barnes' Gannibal: The Moor of Petersburg.]) Voltaire called Gannibal the "dark star of the Enlightenment".Barnes, Hugh. Gannibal: The Moor of Petersburg, London 2005, p. 4. be cited to VoltaireIn 1723 Gannibal returned to Russia to fill a post as a military engineer. Under Peter & Elizabeth Gannibal's education was completed by 1722 and he was due to return to Russia. It is rumored that he was met on his return by Peter himself, a few kilometers away from Moscow. After the death of Peter in 1725, Prince Menshikov gained power in Russia due to his good standing with Peter. However, Menshikov was not fond of Abram and was suspicious of his foreign origins and superior education. After the death of Peter in 1725, Gannibal was exiled to Siberia in 1727, some 4,000 miles to the east of Saint Petersburg. He was pardoned in 1730 for his skills in military engineering. After Peter's daughter Elizabeth became the new monarch in 1741, he became a prominent person at her court, rose to the rank of major-general and became superintendent of Reval (now Tallinn, Estonia) a position he held from 1742 to 1752. A letter signed on March 22, 1744 by "A. Ganibal" (note only one 'n') has been photographed at the Tallinn City Archives, see photo. The Empress Elizabeth had in 1742 given him the Mikhailovskoye estate in Pskov province with hundreds of serfs.Gnammankou, Dieudonné. Abraham Hanibal - l’aïeul noir de Pouchkine, Paris 1996, p. 129.Barnes, Hugh. Gannibal: The Moor of Petersburg, London 2005, p. 219. Here, he retired in 1762. .]] It is rumored that the great general Alexander Suvorov owed his career as a soldier to Gannibal, who convinced Suvorov's father to let his son pursue a military career. Family Gannibal married twice. His first wife was Evdokia Dioper, a Greek woman. The couple married in 1731. Unfortunately Dioper despised her husband, whom she was forced to marry. The marriage between Dioper and Gannibal was very volatile and he suspected her of infidelity early in their marriage. Gannibal’s suspicions were confirmed when Dioper gave birth to a white daughter. When Gannibal found out that she had been unfaithful to him, he had her arrested and thrown into prison, where she spent eleven years living in terrible conditions. Gannibal began living with another woman, Christina Regina Siöberg (1705–1781), daughter of Mattias Johan Siöberg and wife Christina Elisabeth d'Albedyll, and married her bigamously in Reval (now Tallinn, Estonia), in 1736, a year after the birth of their first child and while he was still lawfully married to his first wife. His divorce from Dioper did not become final until 1753, upon which a fine and a penance were imposed on Gannibal, and Dioper was sent to a convent for the rest of her life. Gannibal's second marriage was nevertheless deemed lawful after his divorce. Gannibal’s second marriage to Christina appreciated her for her fidelity and affection. , Abram's son]] On her paternal side, Gannibal’s second wife was descended from noble families in Scandinavia and Germany: Siöberg (Sweden), Galtung (Norway) and Grabow (Denmark and Brandenburg). Her paternal grandfather was Gustaf Siöberg, Rittmester til Estrup, who died in 1694, whose wife Clara Maria Lauritzdatter Galtung (ca. 1651–1698) was the daughter of Lauritz Lauritzson Galtung (ca. 1615–1661) and of Barbara Grabow til Pederstrup (1631–1696). Abram Gannibal and Christina Regina Siöberg had ten children, including a son, Osip. Osip in turn would have a daughter, Nadezhda, the mother of Aleksandr Pushkin. Gannibal's oldest son, Ivan, became an accomplished naval officer who helped found the city of Kherson in 1779 and attained the rank of General-in-Chief, the second highest military rank in imperial Russia. Some British aristocrats descend from Gannibal, including Natalia Grosvenor, Duchess of Westminster and her sister, Alexandra Hamilton, Duchess of Abercorn. George Mountbatten, 4th Marquess of Milford Haven, a cousin of Queen Elizabeth II, is also a direct descendant, as the grandson of Nadejda Mountbatten, Marchioness of Milford Haven.Abraham Petrovich Hanibal's descendants at Genealogics.orgAleksander Sergeevich Pushkin's descendants at Genealogics.org Popular culture Abram Gannibal is a protagonist of the Soviet comedy movie How Czar Peter the Great Married Off His Moor, although the film's plot has almost nothing to do with Gannibal's real biography. The film is partly based on Alexander Pushkin's book Peter the Great's Negro. Woody Allen's film Love and Death features a black sergeant in the Russian army, but this is played for comedy and may not be a reference to Gannibal. As new information emerges about the origins of Gannibal, both Gannibal and Pushkin have become popular figures in Gannibal’s native Cameroon. The growing popularity of these figures resulted in a greater interest in portraits and art depicting Abram Gannibal. There are several portraits thought to depict Gannibal which include a painting of the Battle of Lesnaia by Pierre-Denis Martin the Younger. The young boy present in Martin’s painting is argued to be Gannibal because of the young boy’s role as valet to Peter during military campaigns and Gannibal’s possible connection to the artist while in France. A portrait by Adriaan Shoonebeeck is also believed to portray Gannibal during his time with Peter the Great. In Shoonebeeck’s portrait of Peter the Great, the young servant boy directly behind Peter is thought to be Gannibal. Although there are variety of portraits that claim to contain Gannibal, there is little evidence to suggest the claims are accurate. In the Lesnaia painting, the young boy is dressed in traditional Russian attire, which Gannibal did not wear due to his status under Peter the Great. References Biographies * Life of Ganibal by D. S. Anuchin, 1899 * Notes on prosody: And Abram Gannibal by Vladimir Nabokov, 1964 * Абрам Петрович Ганнибал Petrovich Gannibal by Георг Леетс Leets, Таллин Tallinn, paperback 1984 * Abraham Hanibal - l’aïeul noir de Pouchkine by Dieudonné Gnammankou, paperback, Paris 1996 * Жизнь Ганнибала – прадеда Пушкина Life of Hannibal, Pushkin's Great Grandfather by Наталья Константиновна Телетова Konstantinovna Teletova, hardback, St. Petersburg 2004 * The Moor of St Petersburg: In the Footsteps of a Black Russian, by Frances Somers Cocks, paperback 2005 * Gannibal: the Moor of Petersburg, by Hugh Barnes, hardback 2005 * Abraham Hannibal and the Raiders of the Sands, by Frances Somers Cocks, paperback 2003 novel for children *''Abraham Hannibal and the Battle for the Throne'', by Frances Somers Cocks, paperback 2003 novel for children External links * New Statesman: Dark Star of the Enlightenment * Financial Times: Gannibal lecture * Gen Abram Petrovich Gannibal at Find a Grave Category:1696 births Category:1781 deaths Category:Alexander Pushkin Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Russian military engineers Category:Russian nobility Category:Imperial Russian people of African descent Category:18th-century African people Category:18th-century Russian people Category:History of Tallinn